


Funny Each Time I Fall In Love It's Always You

by Introvertedfangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, POV Wanda Maximoff, Romance, Sad Wanda Maximoff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Dancing, Tenderness, Tragic Romance, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, You bet your ass there is, and honestly I put that lightly because this hurt like fuck to write, at the end, romantic dancing in the kitchen like soulmates at the end?, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedfangirl/pseuds/Introvertedfangirl
Summary: I had this one old song going round and round in my head it fits Wanda and Vision perfectly. And bam. Fanfic written.Excerpt: So, there before her, he had suddenly stood again, in their dreamhouse in West View. A smile on his face as if nothing had ever happened, and her name ready on the tip of his tongue, the syllables filled as they always had been, with a soft understanding.The kind only two people who were truly made for one another can have.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Funny Each Time I Fall In Love It's Always You

**Author's Note:**

> No, because this fucking hurt to write. Did I cry. Yes yes I did. I can't believe it's all over next friday. Painnnn. Enjoyyy I def cried while writing this lololol.

_“I can’t feel you.”_

How those words had slipped off her tongue, bitter and sharp. Like poison entering her system. She had softly laid a hand on his face, so tenderly. She remembered a time, now so far ago, where he had held her face more sweetly than anyone had in what seemed to her, a lifetime.

And he had said _the words_ ; ones so full of trust, that even back then in those moments of glittering newness, she had felt the warmth within them.

Her parents and Pietro had always been able to say I love you, without words, but simply with a certain look of the eyes. So, beneath the dark skies of an Edinburgh night, beside the fluttering creamy curtains of a hotel room, standing there before the city lights, how surprised she had been to see that look after so many years.

So yes.

Standing there in the pristine, sterile, and business-like lab of S.W.O.R.D facilities, she had just wanted to touch him. To at least try to give him a bit of the softness he had always given to her; that they had given to each other.

But to feel him without really _feeling_ him. That was the awful part. 

Vision had once said to her ‘what is grief, if not love persevering’, and that is all she felt, love. However, though love may persevere, that does not mean there is no pain. No suffering.

It had been so long since she had felt what she _needed_ to feel. And a wounded soul might always try to repair itself in ways it should perhaps not.

So, there before her, he had suddenly stood again, in their dreamhouse in West View. A smile on his face as if nothing had ever happened, and her name ready on the tip of his tongue, the syllables filled as they always had been, with a soft understanding.

The kind only two people who were truly made for one another can have.

Somewhere in the background a sweet melody was being sung as if it were right in the room with them, but at the same time, as if it were eons away. It came crackly on the waves of the wireless.

_Whenever it's early twilight_ _  
I watch 'til a star breaks through  
Funny, it's not a star I see  
  
_

_It's always you._

The silver tinkle of piano keys swelled into the measured beat of the lowly strum of a bass.

_Whenever I roam through roses_

_  
And lately, I often do  
Funny, it's not a rose I touch  
  
_

_It's always you._

The singer’s voice was like the cool reprieve of lemonade on a hot summer’s eve day.

_If a breeze caresses me_ _  
It's really you strolling by  
If I hear a melody  
It's merely the way you sigh_

Stepping towards her, Vision slipped his hand to her waist. Bringing her close, he pressed her to him so that they were hip to hip. Fearful as though he might disappear Wanda placed her hand on his shoulder near his chest.

They swayed back and forth in a perfect step.

_Wherever you are, you're near me_ _  
  
_

_You dare me to be untrue_

_  
Funny, each time I fall in love  
  
_

_It's always you._

Pressing her head to the curve of Vision’s neck, and turning her head sideways, Wanda finally let the tears fall. Hoping that he might not notice, she dared to whisper in a trembling voice.

“All I feel is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Comments and Kudos always appreciated.  
> The song is It's Always You- Sung by Chet Baker if your curious look it up it's such a sweet and romantic song!


End file.
